Pokémon Daycare XY
Pokémon Daycare XY (tentative title) is an upcoming Pokémon title for the Wii U, as a sequel to the original Pokémon Daycare, however including the new Pokémon and features introduced in Pokémon X and Y. The game is partially a Pokémon storage for Generation VI games, although there are several other features that the player may take part in. Synopsis :Main Article: Pokémon Daycare#Synopsis The game runs on the same engine as its predecessor, with majority of its features being copied directly from it. However, there are to be many new features, such as the trading of Pokémon among daycares, and allowing Pokémon to spar with each other. More is to be revealed soon. At the beginning of the game, a Mii from the system is selected to be the owner of a daycare. The player will control the Mii, and have the ability to interact with Pokémon throughout the daycare. The daycare starts out with ten Pokémon in their Basic stage. Often, computer-generated Miis or other players' Miis may come down to your daycare and ask them to take care of his/her Pokémon for . However, whenever you are taking care of another player's Pokémon, it may not evolve. Every Pokémon, including shiny Pokémon and special Formes, has a 3D model. You may play minigames with the Pokémon at your daycare, and they can gain experience points to level up, similar to the way they do in main series games. Pokémon that have the ability to evolve may evolve in the daycare, through getting items or leveling up. The player may also interact with Pokémon outside of minigames, by petting them, carrying them, or doing simple things like tossing a ball back and forth. Unlike in the previous game, and similarly to X and Y's Pokémon-Amie, you may feed Pokémon. Pokémon roaming throughout the Daycare will occasionally interact. They may play around with each other, battle, walk together, and many more things. If Pokémon interact, they will gain Exp. Points; allowing them to raise levels, learn moves, and sometimes evolve. As you play the game more often, you will get the opportunity to adopt more of your own Pokémon with . Other players may also give away their Pokémon via Wi-Fi, or computer-generated Miis may do the same. Pokémon can be transferred to the game to work as a simple storage system, to gain experience points by playing, or to breed, like in the normal daycare homes in the main series games. Pokémon may be transformed to their special Formes through the use of Toys. For example, Shaymin may be transformed into its Sky Forme through the use of the Gardenia Toy, and Landorus may be transformed to its Therian Forme through the use of the Reveal Glass Toy. Mega Stones may be found throughout the game, however they may not be transferred to the Generation VI games. When a Pokémon is given a Mega Stone (if the player is holding the Mega Ring), then it may be evolve into its Mega Evolution at any moment. You can also transfer Pokémon from the games for the Nintendo 3DS, Pokémon X and Y. You may interact with them the same way you do with normal Pokémon obtained in the normal game. Breeding The player may group Pokémon in the daycare. If two Pokémon are in the same Egg Group, and they are opposite genders, they may breed (although only if it says they "get along" and they are off screen for a bit of time). The female (if genderless, one of the two) Pokémon will be holding an egg, and the player may take it, if he/she chooses. The Masuda method is still present in this game. The mother and/or father may walk around with the Pokémon hatched from the Egg if they are put in the same area. Eggs can be hatched by walking around while carrying them. In the original Pokémon Daycare, the same amount of steps was required as in the main series games. However, in this game, the number has been split to half. Stamina Pokémon have limited stamina in this game. As they play and run around, their stamina will go down. Eventually, their stamina will go down all the way, and they will have to rest in the bedroom, or be healed by using certain berries or potions. A Pokémon's stamina will also slowly go up if they stay resting for a bit of time. Online Players can connect with other daycare homes after connecting to the Nintendo Network via Wi-Fi Connection. Players can choose whether they want to head out and play at other players' daycare homes, or if they want other players to come to their home. You may speak to each other via the GamePad's microphone/camera or a USB Keyboard, and you can interact with other daycare owners' Pokémon the same way you do at your own daycare home. Characters *Player - The new owner of the daycare. It is now your job to take good care of all of the Pokémon who are left here. *Steven - An employee of the daycare. He will alert the player of any troubles that the Pokémon are having. *Ann - Another employee of the daycare, and the retired former owner. She will explain everything about the daycare that happens, as well as show the player around at the beginning. *Angel - Another employee of the daycare. He is the host of the minigame section, and will explain all of the games to you if needed. *Stelios - Although not an employee of the daycare, he will occasionally check on the daycare, and give you for your work. The Daycare Before starting the game, the player must give a name to the daycare he/she bought. The default name is "PokéHome". The daycare contains locations made specifically for certain types of Pokémon. The daycare also works as a Pokémon storage for Generation V games. At every location that there isn't an attraction, there is a grassy field (outdoors), and a rug (indoors). Pokémon will walk around normally on the field or the rug when not playing at an attraction. The field can hold up to 400 Pokémon, while the rug can both hold up to 200 Pokémon. Overall, the Daycare can hold 1500 Pokémon. Depending on how many Pokémon you have, the size of the Daycare will grow. Indoors Counter The counter is where visitors come. Visitors may leave their Pokémon for the daycare to take care of. Occasionally, Pokémon from the wild can be found, and the player may take them in, or leave it be. Also, other players of the game may walk up to the counter and request for their Pokémon to be taken care of. The counter is found at the northwest part of the inside of the daycare. Bedroom The bedroom is where Pokémon can sleep to restore their stamina. There are eight beds in the room, meaning only up to eight Pokémon may be stored here. The player must assist smaller Pokémon on getting into bed. Pokémon will sleep for up to thirty minutes. The bedroom is found at the north part of the inside of the Daycare. Toybox The toybox simply holds all of the toys. Only 60 toys can be stored at once, and only 30 toys can be out at once, so when the Toy count is at maximum, it will be required to throw away or sell some toys. The toybox is found at the northeast part of the inside of the daycare. Power Room The Power Room is the special location for Electric-, Psychic-, Steel-, Ghost-, and Dark-type Pokémon. It is a new location that was not included in the original game. Here, these Pokémon may roam about and interract with each other, and help with the powering up of the daycare. For a list of Pokémon that may be stored in the Power Room, go here. Outdoors Minigame Center The Minigame Center is where all of the minigames are found. There is a platform set out for each minigame, and the player must step on the one with the minigame that is desired to play on it in order to begin the game. The Minigame Center is found at the northeast part of the outside of the daycare. Forest The forest is a special location for Grass- and Bug-type Pokémon. In the winter, Ice-type Pokémon may be stored as well. It is a group of ten trees that Bug-types can hang down from, and Pokémon can climb them to play on. The player has the ability to shake trees, occasionally making Bug-type Pokémon such as Metapod fall from their resting location. The forest is located at the southeastern part of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 200 Pokémon. For a list of Pokémon that may be stored in the Forest, go here. Rocky Area The rocky area is a special location for Rock-, Ground-, and Fire-type Pokémon. It is a group of rocks and a small volcano that Pokémon will climb and play on. The player may press a button to make the volcano erupt, and the Pokémon will climb around to get free of the magma. The rocky area is located at the northwest part of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 100 Pokémon. For a list of Pokémon that may be stored in the Rocky Area, go here. Pond The pond is a special location specifically for Water-type Pokémon. It is a deep pool that the player may dive into, and he/she may interact with the aquatic Pokémon the same way that he/she would on land. The pond is located at the southwest part of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 200 Pokémon. You may dive into the pond if you use a Water-type Pokémon. For a list of Pokémon that may be stored in the Pond, go here. Playground The playground is a special location for Pokémon to run and play in. It has a swingset that can hold up to four Pokémon, two sea-saws that can hold two Pokémon each, and a slide. However, larger Pokémon (Pokémon over ten ft.) cannot play on the Playground. The Playground is located in the center of the outside of the daycare, and it can hold up to 15 Pokémon. Minigames :Main Article: Pokémon Daycare#Minigames Pokémon Daycare XY features all 9 Minigames from the original Pokémon Daycare, in addition to several new ones. Smeargle's Art Trace In this minigame, your Pokémon traces a picture painted by Smeargle. You use the GamePad to trace the shape of the Pokémon he draws, but you have to be careful with your brush, and there is a time limit of 120 seconds from the start. Tracing a picture well gets you 10 extra seconds, and the goal is to keep tracing pictures Smeargle gives you until the time limit runs out. Dedenne's Circuitry In this minigame, Dedenne changes a circuit and it's your job to fix it. On the GamePad, the circuitboard appears, and you tap nodes to rotate them into position. When you've fixed the circuit, you can press A to send a current into the circuit. If your circuit is not correct, you lose some points, but if you've gotten it right, you move on to the next level. Hawlucha's Derby In this minigame, your Pokémon straps on some rollerskates and participates in a roller derby. The primary type of your Pokémon determines your derby team and fellow members, while a randomized other type is chosen for the opposing team. Your goal is to tilt the GamePad to steer your Pokémon and get ahead of opposing members, while avoiding enemies who are trying to knock you down. Pumpkaboo's Candy Hunt In this minigame, your Pokémon tries to find 5 pieces of candy hidden throughout a dark room by Pumpkaboo. You move by tracing your pattern on the GamePad, although aside from your Pokémon and the shimmering candy, you can't see. Your goal is to find each piece of candy in the maze, while avoiding bumping into Pumpkaboo, who could be around any corner... Slurpuff's Baking Delight In this minigame, your Pokémon helps Slurpuff bake tasty treats. You use the GamePad to toss ingredients in Slurpuff's bowl, with instructions telling you what to throw in. In addition, you have to stir a bit after a few ingredients, with circular motions with your finger/stylus. If you slip up 3 times, you fail and have to try again. Event Pokémon There are Pokémon in the game that can be obtained through special events or tasks in the daycare. All of the Pokémon obtained may be sent to Pokémon Bank on the Nintendo 3DS. The original trainer for these Pokémon is "Daycare", and the I.D. Number is 18854, unless the Pokémon is hatched from an Egg in-game. All of the Pokémon were caught from "A fateful encounter", and the location they were caught at is "Daycare". Charmander Second-Stage Kalos Starters Eeveelutions Holiday-Themed Christmas Gifts Halloween Gifts Category:X-Scissor Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Virtual Life Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2014 Category:Generation VI Games